Operation: JAR JAR
by mah29732
Summary: The Galactic Kids Next Door has sent Nigel and Chad to protect Jar Jar Binks from being kidnapped by the Confederacy for his pro-kid leanings in the Senate.
1. Escorting an Adult Alien Senator

Operation: JAR JAR

Jerky

Alien

Rudely

Jars

Arrogant

Reasons

Chapter 1: Escorting an Adult Alien Senator

Nigel along with Chad were once again called by Number Infinity for a mission for the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"So, what do you think we're going to do today?" asked Chad to Nigel.

"Hard to say, but whatever it is, I hope it's at least going to be exciting" replied Nigel.

As the two made their way to Number Infinity's office, he was sitting at his desk waiting for the two to arrive.

"I am glad you two could make it" said Number Infinity, "we have a situation that a pro-kid alien Senator known as Jar Jar Binks from the Galactic Senate might be kidnapped by anti-kid forces."

"You want us to protect an adult alien?" asked Nigel.

"He's pro-kid that's all that matters, if anything happens to him, our own Galactic Kids Next Door is at stake" said Number Infinity, "I have the planet he's from, we'll give you the coordinates from there."

"Yea we get to travel to an alien world!" laughed Chad who was rather excited.

As the two headed for their transport, they got onto it and headed out toward Naboo, meanwhile, a certain Count Dooku was having his private meeting with Darth Sidious.

"This Senator you speak of, he sounds like he doesn't seem to be any trouble" said Count Dooku.

"He seems that way, but he votes against any measures that are in mine favor" said Darth Sidious, "I want you to have the Confederacy kidnap Senator Binks."

"As you wish" continued Count Dooku.

As for Jar Jar Binks himself, he was shortly greeted by Nigel and Chad of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

"Greetings Senator, we're from the Galactic Kids Next Door, and since you have been so pro-kid the GKND have granted us to provide you with extra protection" said Nigel.

"Me sa do not really needsa protection, you see da Jedi always protect me sa" said Jar Jar.

"But you do not understand, someone like even Count Dooku might be threatening your life" said Nigel.

"Oh me sa not concern about it, Anakin and his friends are always ready to save me" replied Jar Jar.

As Jar Jar continued on his way, both Nigel and Chad decided to continue to follow him for his own safety concerns, for those whom wanted to kidnap Jar Jar, Count Dooku had once again hired the notorious bounty hunter Cad Bane to hunt Jar Jar Binks, he was being escorted to the Naboo system with some Confederate Battledroids to ensure he did his job correctly.

"Why does Count Dooku prefer to send a couple of droids to watch over me?" asked Cad.

"It's the boss's orders sir" replied the Battledroid.

As Cad Bane's ship landed in a disclosed area in Naboo, the bounty hunter continued to make his move into finding his target which wouldn't be that hard, as Jar Jar himself was not far behind.

"I sure hope you capture the target quickly" said the second Battledroid to Cad.

"Don't worry, I think I spot him" said Cad as he noticed Jar Jar just skipping through the jungle not noticing the danger that he was obviously going to be in.

"I'll set a trap for him" laughed Cad.

As Jar Jar continued to skip merrily throughout the jungle, Cad ended up setting up the trap, as Jar Jar skipped right into the trap, the trap sprang up successfully throwing Jar Jar right upside down in the air.

"Great, what happened!" cried Chad.

"I can't believe someone like this is wanted by the Confederacy!" cried Nigel.

"Those two" said Cad as he was observing both Nigel and Chad, "I wasn't informed about them, you two Battledroids, create a diversion for them."

"Roger, roger" said the first Battledroid.

As Nigel was just about to cut down Jar Jar from the trap, the two Battledroids then began to fire their rifles to which Nigel and Chad had to dash right out of the way.

"Where the heck are they firing at us from?" cried Chad.

"There in the bushes!" cried Nigel.

"I'll hold them off, you sneak around and knock them out" said Chad.

"Great idea" said Nigel.

As Chad continued to be pinned down, Nigel went around the other way through some bushes, he eventually could see two Battledroids firing at Chad.

"Confederacy I should have guessed" said Nigel.

Nigel then takes a stick and smacks both of the Battledroids.

"Ouch, not so hard!" cried one of the Battledroids whose head was knocked off by Nigel.

The other Battledroid was knocked down and pretty much damaged by Nigel.

"Where's Jar Jar?" asked Nigel as he noticed the Gungan was missing.

"I was trying to save myself from those two Battledroids" said Chad.

They then noticed a shadowy figure carrying Jar Jar away.

"Where are you taking me sa?" asked Jar Jar to Cad.

"Away" replied Cad, "because I am paid for."

"But me sa would have not minded a trip if yousa invited me sa" continued Jar Jar.

"This is going to be a long trip" sighed Cad who wasn't too fond of Jar Jar.

As Cad continued to head toward his shuttle and escape, Nigel and Chad were in hot pursuit of the bounty hunter not realizing who he was but knew that Jar Jar was the target of an anti-kid plot by the Confederacy.


	2. Chasing Cad Bane

Chapter 2: Chasing Cad Bane

Both Chad and Nigel were chasing down an unknown foe who had just kidnapped Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar himself was rather annoying Cad all the way toward his ship.

"Yousa better be careful, wesa nearly got hit by a big branch" said Jar Jar.

"Please shut up" said Cad.

"But mesa is just trying to warn yousa on da dangers" continued Jar Jar.

"I do not care" said Cad, "just be quiet!"

"Yousa pretty rude" said Jar Jar.

Poor Cad continued to have to hear to Jar Jar's rants, as he finally reached his ship, Nigel and Chad took out their weapons.

"Not so fast" said Nigel, "you're going nowhere."

"On the contrary I am" said Cad as he took out his blaster and started to fire at both Chad and Nigel.

"Take cover!" cried Chad as he pinned himself behind a rock.

As both of them dodged the lasers from Cad Bane's blaster, the bounty hunter ends up closing the door from his ship.

"He's taking off!" cried Chad.

Nigel then quickly grabs a tracking device and throws it right onto Cad Bane's ship with the bounty hunter not noticing it.

"Come on, I got a tracking device on him, we'll follow him" said Nigel.

"Good thinking" said Chad.

As the bounty hunter takes off with Jar Jar as his hostage, both Nigel and Chad head for their ship where they start the engine and take off following the bounty hunter. As Cad, he was rather getting annoyed with Jar Jar Binks continued to ramble about whatever he was rambling about.

"Oh dis so fancy, can mesa touch it?" asked Jar Jar as he wanted to press a button.

"No" replied Cad.

"How about this one?" asked Jar Jar.

"No, stay away from that one" continued Cad who was getting annoyed that Jar Jar was getting into his face.

"Whatsa about dis one?" asked Jar Jar as he pressed the yellow button.

The yellow button ended up moving Cad's seat straight toward the console.

"Knock it off!" cried Cad as he got up and forced Jar Jar to his seat, "Stay!"

As the bounty hunter continued on his route he was unaware he was being followed by both Nigel and Chad in their ship.

"We shouldn't steer too closely to him" said Nigel, "but we still need to have a strategy to rescue him."

"He's probably driving whoever kidnapped him crazy" said Chad.

Chad was right on the money, the bounty hunter was getting frustrated with Jar Jar who was minding his own business by singing a tune to himself. The bounty hunter did his best to ignore that tune, but it was too much.

"What's with all the humming and singing?" roared Cad to Jar Jar.

"Mesa always likes to have a good song in mesa head when mesa in this situation" continued Jar Jar.

"That's just fantastic!" cried Cad, "I am paid to kidnap you, and all you do is annoy the heck out of me!"

"But mesa is just trying to keep mesa busy during this time" continued Jar Jar.

"I do not care, knock whatever the heck you're doing off!" roared Cad.

As Cad continued his way, the Gungan did his best to sit still, but the Gungan continued to jump around in his seat. At first, the bounty hunter didn't care, but the Gungan then started to move around pretty loudly in his seat.

"What's going on?" roared Cad as he noticed Jar Jar bouncing around.

"Mesa feels a bit uncomfortable so mesa decided to find a comfortable spot" said Jar Jar.

The bounty hunter then grabbed some duct tape and then placed Jar Jar right onto the wall where he used the duct tape to force Jar Jar to stay onto the wall.

"There, you're comfortable!" laughed Cad.

"Mesa kind of itchy" said Jar Jar.

"Don't care" laughed Cad.

As Jar Jar remained where he was, the bounty hunter was finally able to get a grip heading toward his location through an asteroid belt where Count Dooku was waiting for the bounty hunter in an asteroid base.

"I hope I get paid for this one" said Cad.

As the bounty hunter continued his trek, Nigel and Chad continued to follow him behind from a distance.

"He's heading into that asteroid belt" said Chad.

"Keep a steady move on him" continued Nigel.

"Got it" said Chad.

As the two continued to follow the bounty hunter, a certain Count Dooku was awaiting impatiently for Cad Bane's arrival.


	3. Count Dooku's Plan

Chapter 3: Count Dooku's Plan

As Cad Bane continued through the asteroid field he was still unaware that Nigel and Chad were following him close behind.

"Ha, I finally have some peace and quiet" laughed Cad.

Suddenly he could still hear some chattering from Jar Jar who was tied up in the back, even if he was pinned toward a wall.

"Mesa wish mesa had more room for mesa to move around" said Jar Jar.

"I thought I told you to be quiet" said Cad.

"But mesa can't move at all" said Jar Jar.

"That's the whole entire point!" roared Cad.

"But mesa wants to move" said Jar Jar.

The bounty hunter got so angry at Jar Jar that he purposely steered his ship one way to just to get the Gungan dizzy and sick. Soon the Gungan threw up all over the floor.

"Bah, it's going to be a long flight to Count Dooku" sighed Cad as he started to clean up the barf.

Meanwhile, for Count Dooku himself he was awaiting Cad Bane's arrival, as he was currently meeting with Darth Sidious who was meeting with him via hologram.

"I am most pleased with your work Count Dooku, Cad is on his way with the Senator" said Darth Sidious.

"Yes" said Count Dooku, "but why him, why not Padme?"

"Ha, that'd be the obvious" continued Darth Sidious, "I wanted Jar Jar here so that you can humiliate the Galactic Kids Next Door into surrendering after you have finished fighting them off."

"Very good I don't see why not I will be able to do it" said Count Dooku.

As the Count continued his meeting with Sidious, a Battledroid rushed over to him.

"This better be good" said Count Dooku.

"Sir, three ships are in the area, one belongs to Cad Bane, the other two are unknown" said the Battledroid.

"Send out the droid fighters to destroy them" continued Count Dooku.

"Roger, roger" said the Battledroid who left to give out the orders.

As Nigel and Chad continued to tail Cad Bane, several Droid fighters appeared from the asteroids and started to fire upon the two.

"We're being fired upon!" cried Chad.

"No duh!" said Nigel.

As the two began to try to out maneuver the droid fighters, it gave Cad the right chance to head toward the main asteroid base where Count Dooku was awaiting for him, as for Nigel and Chad they were able to take down the Droid fighters quite easily but soon lost track of the bounty hunter.

"Just great!" cried Nigel.

"Don't worry we'll find him" said Chad.

"We better" said Nigel.

As both Nigel and Chad continued to try to find the bounty hunter, Cad Bane arrived at the asteroid base where Count Dooku was waiting.

"About time, what took you so long" said Count Dooku.

"I had to clean up a mess" said Cad.

"Mesa doesn't know where mesa are" said Jar Jar as he was a bit dizzy as he was brought out by two Super Battledroids to Count Dooku.

"Jar Jar, can you hear me?" asked Count Dooku who was a bit concern over Jar Jar's dizziness.

"I think it's a better improvement over it" said Cad.

As for Nigel and Chad they were on their way through the asteroid field, as they dodged the many flying rocks they found one suspicious rock that looked strange in the center of the asteroid field.

"It doesn't look like the other rocks in the asteroid field" said Chad.

"It could be an asteroid base" said Nigel.

"Let's go check it out then" said Chad.

As the two landed on the asteroid base itself, a security camera picked up the two as they were trying to find a way in, for the Battledroid who was overseeing it, the Battledroid ran toward Count Dooku.

"Eh, sir, those two Galactic Kids Next Door operatives may have found our asteroid base" said the Battledroid.

"Let them try to find their way here" said Count Dooku, "they'd be pleasantly surprise to find me again."

"I hope you won't fail like the last time" laughed the Battledroid who left.

"Don't worry I won't" said Count Dooku.

As for Chad and Nigel, they continued to try to search for a way into the asteroid base not knowing they were already being watched from within.


	4. Into the Asteroid Base

Chapter 4: Into the Asteroid Base

Both Nigel and Chad knew the only way of getting in was going into the asteroid base, as they found the way to the air vents they headed down toward the network of tunnels.

"We have to hurry if we're going to rescue this pro-kid Senator" said Nigel.

"Yea, but I think his captors may have the problems on their hands" said Chad.

As for Jar Jar himself, the poor Gungan soon woke up in a cell that he was thrown into by the Super Battledroids with Count Dooku overseeing his cell along with Cad Bane.

"About time you woke up" said Count Dooku.

"Where is mesa?" asked Jar Jar.

"You're on my base" said Count Dooku, "and there is no way that you'd be escaping anytime soon."

"But mesa believe mesa should be going home anytime soon" said Jar Jar.

"Oh he's talking again!" cried Cad who didn't like Jar Jar that much, "Do you have any options to shut him up?"

"Sorry" said Count Dooku, "but I have no such options available."

"I'll be on my way then" said Cad as he then received payment from a Battledroid.

"Here's your reward" said the Battledroid.

"Thanks" said Cad as he was heading toward his shuttle.

As the bounty hunter left the asteroid base, Nigel and Chad were still unaware that Cad had left, but as they managed to break down an air vent heading down toward a control room one of the Battledroid spotted the two intruders.

"Intruders!" cried the Battledroid, "Fire!"

As the Battledroid tried its best to fire upon Nigel and Chad they ended up dodging the lasers which Nigel ended up smacking the head off the Battledroid before it could call for backup.

"Come on, we have to hurry" said Chad.

As the two continued their way around a few corners, they dodged some patrols of Super Battledroids and Droidekas.

"That was a close one" said Nigel.

"It seems we're getting closer" said Chad.

For Jar Jar, the Gungan continued to jabber toward Count Dooku with the Count patiently waiting his rescuers.

"Mesa will go home soon" said Jar Jar, "because mesa know da Senate is worried."

"I think we'd let you go if you sign this anti-kid bill that some pro-Confederate sympathizers in the Senate have already crafted" said Count Dooku as a Super Battledroid brought over the document.

The Gungan obviously couldn't tell some of the words on the document itself, but wanted to get out of his cell which the Super Battledroid ended up giving the Gungan a pen to sign the document.

"Sign it and we'll let you go, we'll tell your rescuers your deed is done" said Count Dooku.

But as the Gungan was about to sign his name on the document, Nigel and Chad busted down the door.

"Not so fast!" said Nigel.

The Count ended up using his force pull powers and took away Nigel and Chad's weapons.

"Ha, you're already too late my friend, our Gungan friend here will sign this anti-kid document that'd free himself from his cell and you will have no rights un the galaxy" said Count Dooku.

Nigel then leaps and tries to attack the Count, but is forcibly put down by him as he is slammed right to the floor.

"There is nothing you can possibly do" said Count Dooku.

"Mesa will not sign dis" said Jar Jar.

"What?" cried Count Dooku, "We gave you whatever you could and you'll still refuse to sign it?"

"Mesa don't want to sign dis bill" said Jar Jar.

Chad then saw his chance to attack Count Dooku as he tackled him down, Nigel grabbed the key card after knocking down the Super Battledroid and then setting Jar Jar free.

"Hurry!" cried Nigel as he and Chad rushed out.

Count Dooku then gave chase toward the trio whom were heading toward the hangar.

"We have to steal one of these ships" said Chad.

As the trio headed onto one of the ships, several Battledroids and Super Battledroids, along with Droidekas emerged with Count Dooku firing at them as they were fleeing.

"Dis nuts!" cried Jar Jar.

Chad ended up starting the engines of the ship which then headed off, they were not out of the woods yet as soon as they were fleeing the asteroid belt, several Droid Fighters spotted them and began to fire.

"We need to send out a distress signal hurry!" cried Nigel.

As Nigel did just that the ship continued on its course with the Droid Fighters following it, soon a patrol cruiser for the Republic spotted the ship in distress.

"Send out the fighters to help that ship" said the captain.

As the Republic star fighters took down the droid fighters, the ship made its way toward the cruiser where it landed.

"Why it's the missing Gungan Senator!" cried a clone trooper, "We'll inform the captain immediately."

A few hours later Jar Jar was soon back heading to Coruscant, as for the Galactic Kids Next Door, Nigel and Chad headed back to meet up with Number Infinity.

"A job well done" said Number Infinity.

"It was nothing" said Nigel.

As Number Infinity continues to congratulate them, the scene ends from there.


End file.
